Mikoto's Promise
by trali13
Summary: AU. Mikoto Uchiha had no idea what she was in for when she promised Kushina she'd protect Kushina's unborn child. Being Lady Uchiha had its perks, both good and bad, but Mikoto will get what she wanted, and nobody would stand in her way.
1. Kushina's Legacy

**Hello all, thanks for checking out my story. Honestly, I haven't gotten around to editing or polishing this story, so it might not be all that good. It was truly just free write, but at least I tried, right?**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Aw, Itachi, you're so cute!"

"Kushina, I rather like my child alive, so please don't smother him,"

Kushina pouted up at her friend, "Mikoto, why must you always think the worst of me,"

Itachi, usually stoic, smiled slightly, "Yeah, mum, Aunt Kushina isn't going to kill me. She's not strong enough,"

It took only a moment of silence for Kushina to truly process the words, "WHAT DID YOU SAY, BRAT?"

Itachi bit back a chuckle, not wanting to further anger the pregnant Red-hot Habenero. Mikoto was on the scene immediately, "Oh, calm down Kushina. Itachi, stop grinning, do you _want_ to make her madder?"

Itachi, the five year old genius Uchiha, started laughing regardless. Kushina calmed down, grinning, only having heard the stoic boy laugh on a handful on occasions. Mikoto smiled at the two, rolling her eyes slightly at her friend's almost bipolar actions.

"Honestly," Mikoto murmured. Then, raising her voice so that the laughing child could hear, said, "Itachi, don't you think it's time for bed?"

Itachi almost pouted. _Almost_. He stopped midway, though, and smiled at him mother, "Alright, good night mum, good night Aunt Kushina,"

Kushina grinned, "'Night, brat,"

After Itachi had left for bed, Mikoto turned to Kushina, "How are you holding up?"

"Better than expected, dattebane,"

After a long time, Kushina turned sad, "They say that my Jinchuuriki seal might weaken during birth,"

"Is it something to worry about?"

"Hopefully not, but," Kushina bit her lips, "If something happens to me, you will protect Naruto, won't you?"

"Nothing's going to happen," Mikoto assured, uncertain herself, "But if it does, you know you can count on me. I promise,"

Kushina immediately perked up, "Of course I can! I'm not worried or anything, dattebane, I'm just saying,"

Mikoto grinned, "Of course,"

Kushina glared, "Don't say 'of course' like that. It's like you're teasing me,"

"Of course,"

"Mikoto!"

* * *

Mikoto stared silently at the little boy through the hospital window.

"Mum, where's Aunt Kushina?" Itachi asked.

Mikoto bit her lips, knowing Itachi was mature enough to handle the truth, "She's gone, Itachi, and she's not coming back,"

Itachi followed his mother's line of sight, "Who is that boy?"

"Kushina's legacy,"

"We will look after him, won't we?"

Mikoto stated, "We will try,"

She closed her eyes, aware something was changing.

* * *

Mikoto was startled awake from her dream, feeling the body of a small someone jumping on top of her.

"Mum, mum! Get up, get up, it's the first day of Academy,"

Mikoto rubbed some sleep from her eyes, trying not to think of the terrifying dream she just had about her promise to Kushina, "Sasuke, is the sun even up yet?"

"No,"

"What time is it?"

"Four in the morning," Sasuke had the decency to look a little sheepish.

Mikoto smiled, glancing at the empty space next to her. Fugaku was on a mission for the Clan. Mikoto frowned slightly. _The least the man could do was be there for his son on the first day of school! He wasn't even present when Sasuke started school a year ago._

"I daresay, are you excited to return to _boring old school_?" Mikoto asked playfully, remembering Sasuke's exact words.

"N-no," Sasuke denied defiantly, "No way!"

"Mmm?" Mikoto said in disbelief, sitting up on bed, "Then perhaps a special girl? I heard quite a few of them have been following you around,"

"Mu-um!" Sasuke whined in an adorable fashion, "All those girls are completely annoying!"

Mikoto laughed, "You know, you could be annoying you're brother right now,"

Sasuke pouted and Mikoto thought she was going to burst at the cuteness, "Itachi sent me to annoy you,"

Mikoto smirked, "He did, did he? I think I deserve some payback,"

The seven year old grinned and Mikoto smiled back, getting out of bed to Itachi's room. She put her finger on her lips and winked at Sasuke, before pretending to sneak in into her eldest child's room. She knew quite well that she could not sneak up on an ANBU, but she hoped Itachi would play along nonetheless.

Itachi had his face turned towards the window, his shoulders slumped slightly. He was deep in thought, Mikoto could tell.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke screeched, jumping onto Itachi's back.

Itachi smiled the tiniest smile in human history, but it was a smile either way, for which Mikoto was glad. She could tell her son – and possibly Shisui – was having a hard time. Itachi more so being the connection between the Uchiha and the village in the upcoming coup d'état.

"Sasuke, I thought I told you to go annoy – oh, hey mum!"

Mikoto shot him an unimpressed look, "Really?"

Itachi's small smile got wider, "Sorry, I guess?"

Mikoto rolled her eyes, "Now that you're all awake, perhaps after breakfast, we can head out early,"

Sasuke nodded vigorously, "Yeah, yeah,"

Mikoto smiled and ruffled Sasuke's unruly hair, patted Itachi's hand and headed towards the kitchen. After a small but filling breakfast, Mikoto took Sasuke by the hand and led him to the door.

Before they left, Mikoto turned to Itachi, "Will you be joining us?"

Itachi looked outside, noticing that the sun's rays was only just spilling over the horizon. It was only four thirty. There was still a long time before the ANBU had to report to their respective leaders.

"I have time," Itachi replied, following them out the door.

Mikoto smiled, walking along the empty streets with her sons, feeling purely content with her life. There was a lot of things wrong with it, of course, but her beautiful little boys made her day so much better. Just watching Sasuke run around with so much energy, and seeing the same look of content of Itachi's face, it all made her feel like she had succeeded in some part of her life. Nothing could go wrong. Absolutely nothing -

"Naruto! Hi!"

Mikoto's head snapped up, startled. Was Sasuke _talking_ to the blond? The same blond that Mikoto had forced out of her mind when the Hokage refused her custody of him.

Mikoto faltered, watching as Sasuke ran up to Naruto, rambunctious as ever. Beside her, Itachi stared.

"Isn't that..."

Mikoto nodded. That was the Kyuubi holder. The same Kyuubi that people still had nightmares of. Mikoto could still remember the suffocating Chakra, the pure _terror_ that had gripped her that day.

"Isn't that Aunt Kushina's son?"

Mikoto stared, not surprised that Itachi remembered Kushina, guilty that she hadn't thought of that right away. Of course, Itachi would, though. Itachi was a saint. He would have thought of Kushina before the Kyuubi easily. In her shame, Mikoto felt proud of her son.

"It is,"

Mikoto watched, frozen, as Sasuke and Naruto talked to each other like old friends. After a while, Itachi cleared his throat awkwardly. In that moment, Mikoto, full-fledged Kunoichi and mother, figured out multiple things.

The way Naruto held himself was defencive and ready. He would run if things went haywire, and he was ready to protect himself if he was caught. His eyes showed suspicion and stubbornness, not quite ready to trust the two older people, even if they were related to his friend.

Itachi knelt down to be at eye level with the boys, "Sasuke, who's this?"

Sasuke grinned, pulling Naruto forward, "This is Naruto,"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Itachi" Itachi smiled warmly, extending his hand and shaking with the seven year old.

Mikoto stood off the side, shifting awkwardly. It was an odd sight to see Itachi and Mikoto have their roles exchanged just because of a little boy _that had Kushina's face!_

"I'm, uh, Sasuke's mum," _that part if obvious, Mikoto!_ Mikoto scolded herself, "Nice to meet you,"

Naruto's head swiveled between the two, confused by their kindness, before he grinned, "Sasuke, your family is awesome!" he lowered his voice, but Mikoto could still hear him, "though, your mum is weird,"

Sasuke was about to punch Naruto, but he ran, grinning. The two started chasing each other, leaving Mikoto stunned.

"You know, you _are_ weird," Itachi commented, grinning.

Mikoto turned to Itachi, shocked. She had known Itachi and Kushina had been very close, but she hadn't realised how much seeing Naruto would affect _him_.

"He's as tactless as Kushina," was all Mikoto could say as she stared after Naruto.

Itachi hummed in agreement, "I need to go. ANBU calls,"

"Wait, Ita-"

But Itachi had already left.

In the end, Mikoto was just content watching Sasuke and Naruto chat animatedly on their way to school, vaguely reminded of her and Kushina. She could feel eyes everywhere, not just of the villagers, but also on the ANBU sent to guard Naruto.

"Mum, mum!" Sasuke shouted.

"Yes?"

"Can Naruto come over to our house today for lunch? Today, school is letting out early, remember?"

Mikoto closed her eyes in painful thought. The Hokage would hear of it, surely, especially when the council had banned any of the Clans in Konoha to interfere with the boy's life due to balance of power. Not to mention if the Uchiha's ever found out.

"No,"

Naruto's face fell and Mikoto was quite sure she could feel Kushina's rage. Not that she didn't deserve it.

Quickly, more out of guilt than anything, Mikoto said, "The Clan's holding a meeting, but how about we still have lunch together, just not at the house, not today at least,"

Naruto hesitantly grinned, "Okay, I guess,"

Sasuke nodded, "That's a great idea, mum!"

 _Nice save! Now all you have to deal with is the image of your_ dead _friend!_


	2. Sasuke's Friend

"Oh, I know where we can go!" Sasuke yelled.

Mikoto glanced around, painfully aware of the people watching. She had come to pick Sasuke and Naruto up after school to take them to lunch. She should have realised how many Uchiha-hating, Kyuubi-loathing, despicable people would be there.

"Sasuke," Mikoto said gently, feeling a lot less awkward now, "Why don't you let Naruto choose?"

Sasuke pouted but turned to Naruto, who grinned almost blindingly. Mikoto tried not to flinch at the guilt in her chest as she realised her unnoticeable act of kindness meant so much to him.

"Can we go to Ichiraku's?"

Mikoto tried not to freeze up as she nodded mutely. Ichiraku's. Kushina loved that place more than anywhere else at Konoha. Whenever Mikoto needed to find her, she would always check that restaurant first. It left an almost hollow feeling in Mikoto's chest as she thought about the good times with her late best friend.

Mikoto followed the boys silently to Ichiraku's, much like she had done that morning. The famed Ramen shop was no place for an Uchiha, really. Mikoto had never taken Sasuke there, though she had taken Itachi upon Kushina's request. No Clan Member - whether it be the stiff Uchihas and Hyuugas or the laid back Inuzuka's - went there. It was a restaurant that seemed to be strictly for civilians and minor clans.

Not that Mikoto was saying she disliked the place. No. She had many fond memories there. The food there was surprisingly delicious and Teuchi was a kind old man.

As Mikoto, Sasuke and Naruto continued down the street, Mikoto was once again painfully aware of the whispers and stares.

"Isn't the Lady Uchiha -"

"- say the Sharingan -"

" - control Kyuubi -"

"That demon brat, best -"

"- death would be to good for him,"

Mikoto knew quite well how Kushina would react in a situation like this (jump into a rage and scar some people for life, surely) but none of them where Kushina. Sasuke seemed oblivious to the whispers, but Naruto had noticed the quite well. The adorable blond kid was glancing back nervously at Mikoto before redirecting his eyes back to the street.

To Mikoto, it felt almost painful to be around Naruto. Not only was he a perfect replica of Kushina, but his aspects of the Fourth Hokage were impossible to overlook. Honestly, where these people blind?

The Hokage and the Council can say what they like, but Mikoto was not going to just stand by and be a good girl like they told her to. Not when those blue eyes looked so broken.

"I'm sorry," Mikoto stated coolly, her voice soft, yet grabbing the attention of everyone on the street, "But is there something you'd like to say to our faces?"

A man stepped forward and Mikoto turned her eyes to him, her Sharingan ablaze and intimidating. The man hastily stepped back, stumbling in the process.

When nobody else said anything, Mikoto hissed, "That's what I thought. Now, perhaps you should return to your own business,"

The street jumped to life, people quickly bustling away from the angered woman. Some who were brave enough to glimpse at the Uchiha Matriarch and the two boys were met with a glance that promised death if they dared to turn their unworthy gazes on them again.

Naruto put his hands behind his head, whispering to Sasuke, "You're mum is amazing!"

"Scary more like it," Sasuke whispered back.

Behind them, Mikoto grinned in slight amusement, sending more than a couple of people scurrying away in fear.

* * *

"Hello, Old Man!" Naruto greeted, running up to the running stand.

"Naruto! Welcome! And who's this?" Teuchi asked.

"I'm Sasuke," Sasuke said in a small voice, "Sasuke Uchiha,"

Teuchi blinked them chuckled, "Welcome, welcome," _I hope they don't destroy the shop like the last time an Uzumaki and Uchiha were in here together._

Just the Mikoto walked in, making Teuchi grin, "Lady Uchiha! How long has it been?"

"Please, Mr Teuchi, call me Mikoto,"

"What brings you here, Mikoto?"

"Seems like fate doesn't keep trouble makers apart," Mikoto said, quietly enough that Sasuke and Naruto didn't over hear.

Teuchi laughed merrily, "Well, what can I get you all?"

Mikoto smiled before ordering her food. Sasuke did the same. She noticed, though, that Naruto hesitated, before ordering only a single bowl.

"Hmm," Teuchi said, "So what causes you to take interest in Naruto's life now, of all times,"

"Sasuke befriended Naruto, and who was I to stop him,"

"Why not earlier?"

With more than a little remorse, Mikoto sighed, "Politics,"

Teuchi sighed, "I never understood those things, but I know you and Kushina used to be inseparable. You are a good person. You would not have left Naruto alone unless you had a good reason,"

"Thank you, but I don't deserve such praise. Yes, there were other boundaries, but I still feel guilty. Maybe, a part of me is afraid,"

"Afraid?"

"It's hard to explain,"

"Whatever it is, it's not to late,"

Mikoto's eyes gained a fierce determination that Teuchi was sure she had gotten from Kushina, "I will not abandon Naruto, not again, lest I die and meet the hell known as the Red-Hot Habenero's rage,"

Teuchi nodded, "And you can start with getting Naruto some proper food. He come's here way too often, and though I love him, he needs proper, healthy food,"

Mikoto nodded, "Surely, he doesn't only eat one bowl, if he's anything like Kushina _or_ Minato. People don't quite know, but Minato easily beat Kushina in a Ramen eating contest,"

Mokoto didn't know Minato all that well, but they had hung out quite often before MIkoto's arranged marriage.

Teuchi chuckled, before serving Naruto and Sasuke another bowl, "You two are growing kids, you need more food,"

"I can't finish this," Sasuke told his mother.

"Then I'm sure you'll have some help," Mikoto smiled, indicating the Goldilocks that was gobbling down his own Ramen.

 _First order of business,_ Mikoto thought with a grimace, _teach him some proper etiquette._

* * *

"Thank you, Mrs Sasuke's mum, for the food," Naruto said, slightly in awe and whatnot.

Mikoto smiled down at Naruto, pushing away all negative feelings, "Please, Naruto, call me Aunt Mikoto,"

Naruto looked like his face was going to rip apart for the grin he was giving her. Mikoto's heart shattered at the happiness he felt despite only have had one free meal. The boy was so deprived of love that it hurt and Mikoto could do nothing but blame herself for it.

"Mum, can we go to the park now?" Sasuke asked, hopping with energy.

"Don't you two have homework?"

Sasuke thought quickly, "Oh right. Naruto, how about we do it at your place,"

"What?" Mikoto blurted out, "I mean, if you're okay with that Naruto,"

 _Well,_ Mikoto thought, _this is going downhill fast_. After all, the Hokage and ANBU were probably already monitoring them, surely, someone would stop them before they got to wherever Naruto was staying. Mikoto also had to get back and prepare dinner for Fugaku, who's be back soon.

"If you want," Naruto said shyly.

"I don't know," Mikoto said carefully, "Maybe next time," seeing Naruto's hurt look, she quickly added, "You're father is coming back from his mission today,"

Sasuke shrugged, "Who cares?"

Mikoto was completely shocked, "I'm sorry, but this is your father we're talking about,"

"Whatever. I mean, he can wait, right?" Sasuke crossed his arm defiantly, "I _want_ to go to Naruto's house,"

Mikoto shrugged. There was nothing she could really do when Sasuke dragged her away. A perfect excuse. Yes, that would work, "Alright then,"

"Really?" Naruto asked, gobsmacked, "Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to..."

"We're sure," Mikoto said firmly.

Naruto smiled nervously before following Sasuke toward the direction of Naruto's house. Mikoto wondered how _exactly_ Sasuke knew where he was going.


	3. Naruto's Dilemma

Their friendship started odd. Sasuke had been sitting at the bottom of a small hill, just thinking. It was half way through the Academy year, and winter had just passed. The snow on the roads were still melting and everything was rather slippery.

Sasuke was feeling rather lonely, having noticed that, despite being so popular, he did not have a single person he could call friend. Him and that blond brat everyone hated. And the Hyuuga girl, but she was weird.

Just as he had that thought, something rolled down the hill, colliding with his back and sending them both tumbling.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sorry," Naruto said hastily, getting up.

Naruto turned, ready to run, but there were already a couple of adult civilians coming down the hill. Naruto frantically looked around, then started backing away, knowing he could not run.

"First ruining our shop then hurting the Uchiha heir, you outta be ashamed! You'll pay for this," one of the guys said.

Naruto kept backing away, fear evident in his eyes. Sasuke watched, curious, as the men inched forward and was shocked at what they did next.

Picking Naruto up by the shirt, the one that hadn't spoken shook the boy violently. Naruto's teeth clattered at the force of it.

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted, "Stop it!"

"Stay out of this, you pampered brat," the first one snapped.

In a flash, Sasuke moved, pulling out his kunai and throwing it at the man's feet. The kunai landed with a soft thud, sticking itself well into the ground. Sasuke was correct in his assumption that the men were not Shinobi.

"I may be a brat, but I am a ninja," Sasuke growled, "and an Uchiha,"

The second man put Naruto down, growled and turned to leave. The first did the same, throwing a disgusted look at the blond and wiping his hands on his jacket like he touched something disgusting.

Naruto turned to Sasuke with a grin, "Thanks!"

Sasuke shrugged, "Just don't bump into me like that again. You're Naruto, right?"

"Uh, yeah, and you're Sasuke! We're in the same class!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Obviously,"

And so, a rivalry type brotherhood was born.

Sasuke didn't tell his family, as requested by Naruto. Naruto was worried that the Uchiha's wouldn't like him and Sasuke didn't bother to correct him. He heard his family members talking about the "demon brat" and decided it was best to keep Naruto away from the compound.

Sasuke knew that he'd have to tell his family sometime, and what better way to start with his two most loved ones? He had not planned to meet Naruto while he was out on a walk with his brother and mother, but he couldn't say he minded.

As Sasuke predicted, Itachi liked Naruto right away, though his mother had been a little weird.

After his mother agreed that they could have lunch together, Sasuke had been jumping with joy. _So far, so good_.

School dragged on as per usual. Mizuki Sensei greeted the class and Sasuke listened, despite already knowing everything. Beside him, Naruto had fallen asleep.

"Uzumaki!" Mizuki snapped, jerking Naruto awake, "Could you _please_ not cause trouble on your _first_ day back to school?"

"He wasn't causing trouble," Sasuke defended, "He was merely sleeping,"

Mizuki snarled, "Which means he obviously knows everything!"

"Yeah I do!" Naruto agreed, not thinking before saying it.

"Great then. Tell me then, what is Chakra?"

Sasuke would have whispered the answer to him, but Naruto didn't want them both in trouble. Instead, Naruto shouted, "Who needs to know was Catra is,"

Mizuki's eyebrow twitched, "It's called _Chakra_ you idiot!"

"Who cares?" Naruto burst out again.

"Detention! Both of you!"

Sasuke tried not to look completely horrified at the prospect. Naruto glanced at Sasuke and said, "Oh well, looks like we won't be having lunch with your mother,"

Sasuke's eye twitched, already forming a plan. Did Naruto honestly think Sasuke would let up such a chance? Sasuke was just as stubborn as Naruto, and he was downright spoilt too. The pampered Uchiha Prince _was_ having his way and that _imbecilic_ (Sasuke learned _that_ one from Itachi) was not getting in his way!

As the end of the day rolled around, Naruto started walking towards Mizuki's classroom when Sasuke grabbed his shirt, "C'mon, we have a lunch to get to,"

"Then you'll get in more trouble," Naruto protested.

"You say it like you haven't done it before,"

Naruto clamped his mouth shut knowing Sasuke was right. He didn't have a good excuse anymore.

"I don't think your mother likes me," Naruto blurted out.

"Nonsense," Sasuke waved away Naruto's concern, "She's just a little weird,"

* * *

Naruto wasn't quite sure he wanted Sasuke to come to his house. Sasuke had been there before, sure, but this time his _mother_ was tagging along.

Sasuke's mother - Aunt Mikoto was odd, Naruto decided. She looked uncomfortable around the stares but ended up scaring more than half of them away. She kept saying "no" but changing her mind. And she had not complained once when Naruto ate _three_ bowls of Ramen versus Sasuke's one. She had not particularly showed she _liked_ Naruto, but she definitely didn't _dislike_ him either.

Glancing back at Mikoto, Naruto saw a look of disgust on her face. Not directed to him, but towards the neighbourhood. Natuto bit his lips, a little worried about first impressions. He remembered just then that he had not cleaned his apartment at all. Ever.

"You guys really don't have to come. I'm sure you dad's worried, Sasuke," Naruto insisted.

Mikoto's face turned impassive as she said, "Don't worry about it, Naruto,"

Mikoto could easily tell that Naruto was hiding something. He looked embarrassed to be following Sasuke through the broken down neighbourhood. Which was odd in itself, because _how did Sasuke know where to go_?

Mikoto looked around, trying not to sneer this time. No one would ever catch someone like Mikoto there on her own will. Never. Ever. It was no place for an Uchiha, but she would bare through it.

Steeling herself, Mikoto trudged forward, determined to help Naruto, no matter what the cost. She knew she'd be in the Hokage's office soon, and Danzou would be against this, not to mention every single Clan and their memebers protesting loudly. She knew getting close to Naruto would not be easy. Not when Mikoto held herself back out of guilt and pain. Not when the boy had been alone for so long. Not when the elders were still council members.

But Mikoto Uchiha never backed down from a promise.

* * *

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**


	4. ANBU's Message

Mikoto watched as Sasuke made himself right at home, obviously having been there before. Naruto stood uncomfortably at the door, glancing from Sasuke to Mikoto to the dirty sock the Uchiha Matriarch stepped.

Naruto apoligised hastily, "Sorry, I, uh, didn't quite get around to cleaning the place,"

Mikoto tried not to grimace, "Don't worry about it, Naruto,"

Mikoto put her bag on the sofa and said, "Maybe you two should get started on your homework,"

Mikoto started picking up eaten cups of Ramen and other garbage around the house. Naruto asked, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you clean," Mikoto replied shortly, pursing her lips at the overflowing bin.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into the seat next to him, "Don't worry, my mum is a miracle worker,"

Naruto looked unsure but sat down and the two boys started doing their homework, leaving Mikoto to clean in peace.

* * *

"Naruto," Mikoto asked in slight exasperation, "Have you _ever_ eaten anything healthy?"

"Yeah, sure! The old man at Ichiraku's makes me eat veggies if he thinks I'm not getting enough greens,"

Mikoto nodded and returned to clearing the fridge, throwing things out more that organising things.

"These things are past their expiration date," Mikoto mumbled, settling on what she'd do next, granted she didn't have to go to the Hokage.

"Alright, Sasuke, I think it's time to head out," Mikoto said, looking around the clean apartment.

"Wow, Mrs Uchiha, this is awesome! Thanks!" Naruto yelled.

Mikoto smiled, "Aunt Mikoto, please,"

Naruto nodded, his eyes glowing with happiness.

"Bye Naruto," Sasuke waved.

"Bye Naruto," Mikoto echoed, watching as his face dimmed only the slightest.

Mikoto had to drag a energetic Sasuke out. Once they were finally on the streets, Mikoto realised how late it was.

"Let's hurry. Your dad could be back,"

"Didn't he tell you? His mission was been prolonged,"

Mikoto turned around, having already sensed the ANBU's presence. Despite his mask, Mikoto could easily tell who the man was by his gravity-defying silver hair.

"The Hokage wants to see you,"

Sasuke grabbed onto Mikoto's hand and hid behind her legs, staring up at the masked man in awe. Mikoto raised an eyebrow as Itachi appeared next to the man Mikoto identified as Kakashi, the only non-Uchiha with a Sharingan. Itachi was not wearing as mask.

"I'll take Sasuke home, mum," Itachi said, his voice neutral, though Mikoto, being his mother, could tell he was seething.

Mikoto nodded curtly, "Very well then,"

"Wait, where are you going, mum?" Sasuke asked, terrified.

"Don't worry Sasuke. Go with your brother, I'll be back soon," Mikoto soothed.

Sasuke nodded mutely, glancing at the only person he didn't know, before following Itachi.

"Let's go,"

* * *

Mikoto tried not to sneer at Danzou. She had never liked the man, especially after she found out he was the one that placed the Uchiha all the way at the outskirts of Konoha.

"Lord Hokage," Mikoto greeted, bowing down as a force of habit.

"Mikoto Uchiha," the Third said gravely, "Kakashi, you may leave us,"

Kakashi bowed and left. Mikoto noticed that she was the only one in the room apart from the two elder men.

"What do you want with the Jinchuuriki?" Danzou asked immediately.

 _What? No pleasantries?_ Mikoto thought sarcastically, "Nothing other than helping Kushina's child,"

"Why an interest all of a sudden?" the Hokage asked.

"Simply because my son happened to befriend him,"

"Just like you Uchiha _happened_ to have the only prowess that can control the Kyuubi?"

Mikoto tensed at Danzou's accusation, "I'm sorry? This is not about the Kyuubi,"

"Do you think we don't know what the Uchiha are up to?" Danzou asked, his fave indifferent but his voice full of malice.

"What the Uchiha are up to? What does what the Uchiha do with what we are talking about?" Mikoto was fuming.

"Danzou," the Hokage said sharply. Turning to Mikoto, he said, "So all you are doing is helping Naruto? You realise this is against the law,"

"It is not against the law if I'm only helping out a friend of my sons,"

Danzou interjected, "The law was placed so that no one clan would have too much power. You know that none of the clans will stand you interfering with the Jichuuriki's life,"

 _Then they can just suck it up and deal with it!_ Mikoto thought angrily, _I knew I should have acted earlier._

"Does Fugaku know about this?" the Hokage asked.

"No," Mikoto replied, her voice polite because he _was_ the Hokage, despite her personal feelings.

"I'm not sure Fugaku would appreciate you going behind his back," Danzou said, smirking slightly.

"I'm simply helping Kushina's son," Mikoto burst out.

"How do you know of Naruto's lineage?" Danzou demanded.

"Kushina was my best friend. Of course I know! Naruto looks exactly like her with blond hair, blue eyes and whiskers," Mikoto snapped.

The Third sighed, "Did Kushina tell you?"

"Yes,"

Danzou stood up, "This is a breach of security! She needs to be kept silent,"

"No," the Hokage said sharply, "Mikoto. You may continue helping Naruto, but I hope you are aware that I'll have an ANBU guard him - and you,"

Mikoto dipped her head, "Very well, Lord Hokage,"

"Wait," Danzou snapped, "I shall have one of mine guard her as well,"

"That is not necessary, Danzou," the Hokage looked tired, "Leave it be,"

Mikoto glanced at Danzou, who was seething, before bowing to the Hokage and leaving. The meeting had gone better than she expected (no torture and interrogation, that was good) but she knew the clan and Fugaku would be hearing of it. She knew very well where that may or may not lead up to. Not to mention facing the Clan Heads since all their heirs went to the Academy.

Mikoto rolled her shoulders, standing up tall and proud. She'd burn each bridge once she came to it. And she would burn them to ashes.

It was time to show everyone what an Uchiha did to keep a promise.

* * *

Mikoto started walking home, when someone landed beside her.

"Hello again, Kakashi," Mikoto said softly.

"Lady Uchiha," Kakashi nodded.

Mikoto sighed, "I'm assuming that you're the ANBU sent to guard me?"

"Yes," Kakashi replied.

"If so, then call me Mikoto. I'm not quite comfortable with my title, even after all these years," Mikoto replied.

"May I ask, why did you take an interest in Naruto?"

"Sasuke befriended him,"

"There is more,"

It was a statement, not a question, Mikoto could tell. "I promised to Kushina I'd take care of him. Truthfully, I tried to forget these few years. I wasn't allowed to see him, I was told he was being taken care of, and seeing him _hurt_ ,"

"Why the change of heart," Kakashi asked, curious.

"Oh, come now," Mikoto said, humour lacing her voice, "Are you really telling me that when you die, you aren't scared you'll meet an angry Kushina?"

Kakashi winced, "Ah, that. Well, when you put it like that..."

Mikoto smiled at him. Maybe, she could help him too - hadn't Kushina said she viewed Kakashi as a son?

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the later than usual update. I'd really like to thank you all for the reviews. They honestly mean a lot to me. Every time I read a supportive review my (*cough*nonexistent*cough*who-said-that*cough*) heart fills with joy. I finally understand why they have a review option 'cause I doubt I'd look forward to writing as much as I do now if they didn't have it.**


	5. Fugaku's Intentions

The first thing Mikoto did after seeing Sasuke off was glare at Fugaku.

Fugaku glared right back.

"I come back from a slightly prolonged mission and what do I hear? That my wife is breaking both the Clan and the Village rules,"

"Technically," Mikoto replied calmly, "Sasuke was the one to befriend him. I was simply helping Sasuke's friend out,"

"You have any idea what you're done?" Fugaku fumed, "This gives the village even more reasons to hate us,"

"I don't care what the village thinks," Mikoto snapped, "I am helping a child out - a child who has been alone far too long. I should have done this years ago,"

"Actually," Fugaku looked thoughtful, "This could work,"

Mikoto could see the merciless gleam in her husband's eyes. She wondered how far he had been dragged into the Coup D'état. If Mikoto couldn't change his mind about the Coup, then he would be a more formidable foe than even Danzou.

"Fugaku," Mikoto said, her voice eerily silent, "If you hurt Naruto in anyway, whether it be for the Coup or for your own reasons, you will answer to me,"

Fugaku had the bravado to snort, "Oh? And what are you going to do?"

Mikoto stood up, heading out the door, "I may not be as strong as you, but never doubt a mother's love,"

* * *

Mikoto waited outside the Academy, aware of one too many stares. She stood tall and proud, not caring the slightest about what the others thought.

"Mum!" Sasuke greeted.

Mikoto smiled and crouched down, noticing that a certain boy wasn't with him.

"Where's your friend?"

Sasuke's smile faded the slightest bit, "He's sitting on the swing over there. He said he didn't want to bother you,"

Mikoto turned to look at the swing attached to a tree in front of the Academy. It shattered Mikoto's heart to see him look so dejected.

"Do you want him to join us again today? I realised that I cleared his fridge of all the expired food so we need to go shopping,"

Sasuke's eyes lit up, "Really? Really?"

"Yes, yes,"

Sasuke grinned and he ran towards Naruto's swing, stumbling comically on the way. Mikoto watched as her son stopped in front of Naruto and started excitedly telling him the news, waving his arms around wildly. Naruto's head snapped towards Mikoto in disbelief making Mikoto smile slightly at him, trying to swallow her gnawing guilt.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm and dragged him over to Mikoto.

Naruto looked up at the Uchiha Matriarc nervously, "Uh, you really don't have to put up with me, I - "

"Actually," Mikoto said, crouching down, "I take offense that you think I'm not doing this on my own free will. Naruto, you _need_ new clothes and food and I'm going to help you because I want to,"

Naruto's face split into a sceptical grin, "Wow, thanks, Sasuke's mum,"

"Aunt Mikoto," Mikoto corrected lightly, "Now, let's go, we have a lot to do,"

* * *

"Get out of my shop, we don't need a dem-"

Mikoto cleared her throat and stared at the shop keeper, "We didn't want to shop here anyways, the filthy hovel. Come on, boys,"

Naruto scampered after Mikoto but Sasuke paused to glare at the shop keeper. Mikoto was endlessly glad that they were nearly done with their shopping and the streets were deserted because of Mikoto's Sharingan threats.

"I'm sorry for the trouble," Naruto mumbled.

Before Mikoto could reply, Sasuke said, "Ah, don't worry about it, mum's got a limitless amount of patience,"

"When dealing with you, Sasuke, I have to have patience," Mikoto smiled, "And don't worry about it Naruto, it's no trouble. Some people are just as-uh-jerks, that's all,"

Sasuke grinned at Naruto and Naruto smiled hesitantly back. After finishing up their last bit of shopping, Mikoto walked Naruto home.

"Thanks for today," Naruto said, uncharacteristically shy for one with Uzumaki blood in their veins. In vague amusement, Mikoto wondered if he had gotten that from Minato instead.

"Don't worry about it," Mikoto said with a smile.

"Bye Naruto, see you tomorrow," Sasuke waved.

Naruto grinned and waved back, watching as his best friend and Sasuke's mother walked off, pondering on how his life had changed over the course of two days.

"Bye Sasuke, bye Sasuke's mum," Naruto yelled back.

This time, Mikoto didn't correct him.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Hiashi snapped in a dignified way.

"The Uchiha have been suspected of the Kyuubi attack. Now, why are they the ones taking care of the kid?" a civilian representative asked.

"What are your motives, Fugaku?" Chouza questioned.

Fugaku glared, "I haven't even met the boy,"

Danzou snorted, "Then what are your wife's motives?"

"My wife wishes to take care of the child, who my son befriended. That is all," Fugaku responded.

"Yes," Inoichi snorted, "I'm sure it is,"

Fugaku glared at him, unable to believe the mistrust among the Clans of Konoha. They had never gotten along, but he had hoped the the last war would have strengthen their relationships. Apparently not. Which made Fugaku all the more happy about the Coup.

"We can't let them have all that much power, especially if they can control it!" Hiashi said.

Fugaku growled, deciding that maybe the Coup was best done sooner.

* * *

"You, know, I haven't even met the boy,"

"The boy?"

"Naruto,"

Mikoto glared.

Fugaku continued onward, "What kind of father would I be if I didn't meet Sasuke's friend?"

Mikoto looked away, "What is this about, Fugaku?"

"Oh, nothing! I just want to meet the bo-Naruto,"

Mikoto sighed, wishing that the Coup had never been in effect. If it hadn't been, then maybe Mikoto could have trusted the man she married upon the Clan's wishes. However, now, she knew is wasn't the case.

"Fine," Mikoto said. _I will bring Naruto over. He'll like that and so will Sasuke. But I will not let either of them out of my sight. Maybe I'll even get Itachi involved._

* * *

"Naruto, guess what?"

"What, Sasuke?"

"My mum says you can come over to my house today, if you want!"

Naruto's head jerked up to see Sasuke jumping around in excitement.

"Really?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Really,"

Naruto spun around to face Mikoto.

"Thank you," Naruto whispered.

Mikoto smiled at him and she hoped he didn't see the emotions in her eye.

"Mikoto Uchiha,"

Mikoto tried not to sigh. She should have been prepared for this.

"Hiashi Hyuuga," Mikoto turned to face the man, unconsciously standing in front of Sasuke and Naruto protectively, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We are all wondering the same thing, what are your motives, _Lady_ Uchiha?"

"The same as Fugaku told you, _Lord_ Hyuuga,"

Hiashi snorted, "Sure it is. Why are you taking the Uzumaki brat to your home,"

"Keep him out of this, I made my intentions clear,"

"The thing is, we don't trust you. We all know the Uchiha led the Kyuubi attack,"

There was silence.

"What?" little Sasuke asked.

Mikoto ignored him, "Let's keep our rivalries out of the children's lives. This has nothing to do with the Kyuubi,"

"This has everything - "

"Hiashi,"

The two clan members turned in surprise to Shikaku.

"Don't say another word,"

Hiashi backed down, knowing that the Nara was right. The Kyuubi secret was, after all, a secret.

"Mikoto, I don't trust you," Shikaku said, "But I know the power of friendship better than most. I do not trust you, but I will support you, as long as you motives are as you say they are,"

"As do I," Tsume Inuzuka said with a grin, "As a mother, I understand where you're coming from,"

Mikoto nodded curtly, "Thank you," she turned to the kids behind her, "Sasuke, Naruto, come on, let's go,"

* * *

Fugaku smiled to himself. If he could woo the Jinchuuriki to his side, he could control him however he pleased. What did silly little Mikoto do anyway, against Wicked-Eye Fugaku.

* * *

 **Hey guys!  
**

 **I did notice that I made Itachi very OOC, considering that he would not smile as much as he is. I didn't realise until someone pointed it out. I really like to think that with Mikoto alive and Sasuke having a friend such as Naruto, he would smile more, especially since he had a good relationship with Kushina. I'd also like to point out that this is an AU. Sorry about that, and thank you to the person who pointed it out.**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE for your positive reviews! I love some of the ideas you guys are giving me!**


	6. Itachi's Loyalties

"Mum, what did Hinata's dad mean by the Uchiha being behind the Kyuubi attack?" Sasuke asked.

Mikoto sighed, "Listen, Sasuke, and you too, Naruto. In the shinobi world, there are many secrets. Too many in fact. As you grow older, I promise to tell you the ones that directly affect you but for now, why don't you enjoy your childhood, okay?"

Sasuke nodded while Naruto looked intently at Mikoto, his blue eyes piercing through Mikoto.

"Mrs Sasuke's mum, do you know why the villagers hate me?"

The blunt question almost caught Mikoto off guard. Instead, she gave Naruto a sad look and continued on her way.

Naruto had his answer.

* * *

Once Mikoto entered the house, she was surprised to see Itachi there.

"Itachi! What are you doing here?" Mikoto asked in surprise, "I thought you had a mission,"

"I did, until I heard Naruto was coming over," Itachi said nochalantly.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke shouted, jumping onto Itachi's lap.

Naruto grinned up at Itachi, but looked cautious about entering someone's home.

"Come in, Naruto," Mikoto said gently.

Naruto stepped in and Itachi came up and ruffled his hair, "Welcome, to our humble home,"

Mikoto smiled, amazed by how much Itachi could change around Kushina's son.

"C'mon, Naruto! I wanna show you to my room!" Sasuke yelled, dragging Naruto along.

"You miss her," Mikoto stated, a sad look over taking her.

"You do too," Itachi replied.

Mikoto sighed, a sigh that seemed like it carried all the pain in her life. She turned to the kitchen and started preparing food, aware that Itachi was studying her. Mikoto failed awful. Awful for failing Kushina. Awful for failing Itachi.

"I-Itachi?" Mikoto stuttered out, "Am I too late to make amends?"

"No, of course not,"

Mikoto shook her head slightly, unable to believe herself, "I'm a terrible mother,"

Mikoto turned to Itachi a hard look in her eyes, "Are you happy in the ANBU,"

Itachi was caught off guard by the question. He stayed silent, pondering on his response. Slowly, he said, "I suppose, at first, I wasn't sure when father put me in the ANBU, but I guess...well, I feel like I belong there. It's a hard job, but I'm willing to do it,"

Mikoto nodded, feeling even worse than before.

"What's wrong, mum?" Itachi asked.

Mikoto couldn't believe he was only nine. "It's no-"

"I may look like a kid, but you know I'm not," Itachi said.

"I hate what the clan is planning," Mikoto said bluntly, "and I know you don't like it either,"

Itachi tried not to be too startled. She was his mother, after all. Of course she knew where his real loyalties lie, "I am already working with the council, trying to figure out what to do,"

Suddenly, Itach found himself scooped into a hug, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Mum," Itachi said, trying not to grin, "you're acting weird again,"

"Oh, shut up, you," Mikoto said, grinning.

* * *

"Honestly, a detention? And skipping it too? Couldn't you raise your son properly?"

Mikoto tried not to break something, "Well, if you'd been around more -"

"Oh no," Fugaku said, "Don't you dare blame this on me,"

Mikoto took a deep breath, "Let us talk about this after dinner and after out guest leaves,"

Something changed in Fugaku's eyes.

"Itachi, could you call the boys?" Mikoto asked.

Itachi got up instantly and left.

"Fugaku," Mikoto glared, "Please don't try anything,"

"And what are you going to do if I do try, huh?" Fugaku said.

"Your arrogance is astounding," Mikoto commented.

Fugaku hissed, "Don't forget that I am your husband,"

"And I am you wife. I deserve the same respect I give you,"

"You aren't quite giving me respect now, are you?"

Mikoto could not believe her ears. She shook her head in disappointment, "You're not the same man I married,"

Before Fugaku could reply, Sasuke came bursting in, while Naruto followed, hiding behind Itachi.

"Hello," Naruto greeted shyly at Itachi's promoting.

"Welcome to our home. You are Naruto Uzumaki, am I correct?" Fugaku replied.

"Uh, yeah," Naruto said, coming out from behind Itachi, "Nice to meet you, Sasuke's dad,"

Fuagaku winced, "Call me Mr Uchiha,"

Naruto nodded, "Okay,"

"Come on kid, dinner time! For dessert, I made Red Bean soup,"

Naruto gaped, "You did! That's my favourite after Ramen,"

Fugaku pursed his lips but did not comment on the explosion of noise. Mikoto, meanwhile, smiled with Itachi, both knowing that Kushina loved to make that for Minato, and she had been amazing at making it too.

Mikoto was slightly saddened that Naruto would never be able to try it.

"That's great, but you're still going to have to eat you vegetables," Mikoto said.

To Fugaku's surprise, all _three_ of the boys voiced their protests, only to have Mikoto shake her head and order them to sit down and eat.

Fugaku, feeling distinctly uncomfortable, started making small talk with the boy - Naruto, he reminded himself.

He started simple. How Academy was going. How Sasuke and Naruto became friends. What Naruto's favourite food was. What Naruto's favourite colour was (Orange. Of all the atrocious colours, it _had_ to be orange. He was just as obnoxious as his damned parents).

Then slowly, Fugaku directed the conversation to more useful topics, and finally got around to asking the question he needed to ask, "So, where do you live, Naruto?"

Itachi's fork paused for a moment, but only just for a moment, before he continued eating, glancing at his mother, then at his father.

Naruto, not sensing anything wrong with the question, began to answer, only to be interrupted by Mikoto, "Now, really Fugaku, what type of question is that. So tell me, Naruto, have you been giving your Academy teachers trouble?"

Naruto looked sheepish as he and Sasuke together began telling tales of some of their more harmless pranks. Mikoto smiled politely and pretended to listen, all the while subtly getting into a glaring contest with Fugaku.

 _How dare you interrupt me, woman!_ Fugaku's eyes seemed to demand.

 _I told you to behave,_ Mikoto's glare screamed.

Itachi watched the glaring match in increasing interest. While he had known his mother was strong, he had not thought her to be strong enough to stand up to his father. And while Itachi held great respect for the woman who gave birth to him, he had often seen her as the weakest of the three (the three being Fugaku, Itachi and Mikoto). Itachi regrets underestimating her.


	7. Uchiha's Downfall

**Sorry for not updating. Today, I will be posting the last to chapters of this book.**

* * *

"Thank you for having me," Naruto said humble.

Mikoto smiled, "Oh, don't worry about it. You know, it's pretty late - too late for a kid to be walking around alone..."

"Don't worry, Mrs Sasuke's mum, I can handle myself just fine," Naruto said brightly.

"Still..." Mikoto cast a meaningful look at Itachi.

Itachi, knowing that his mother would be confronting his father, knew that it was best to get Sasuke out of the house, even if he himself wanted to see that showdown, "Come, Sasuke. Let's walk Naruto home,"

Sasuke nodded happily and the two boys _bounced_ out of the house, Itachi following afterwards, but not before he cast a small glance at his parents.

Once Mikoto was sure Itachi had taken the boys far enough away, she turned to Fugaku.

* * *

How dare she defy him? Fugaku was furious. He knew what he had to do.

He had to move the plans forward.

"Gather everyone," he told his subordinates, "The Coup is next week," as an afterthought, he added, "and don't tell Itachi or Shisui. We will take them by surprise as well."

* * *

Five weeks later, Mikoto gasped. She had been listening in on the conversation and she was not happy with what she heard.

The Coup was coming. And if Fugaku had it his way. It would be tonight.

"Sasuke," Mikoto shook her little boy, "Sasuke, wake up,"

"Wha-?"

"Come on," Mikoto said, picking Sasuke up.

Sasuke wanted to protest and whine, telling her that he was no longer a kid. But he could sense the urgency in her voice.

"Mikoto, dear, where do you think you are going?"

Mikoto turned on her heel, facing Fugaku.

"We are leaving," Mikoto said boldly.

"Oh, I don't think so. Itachi, stop her!" Fugaku ordered.

Mikoto was well aware that Itachi was behind her. She put Sasuke down, "Itachi, take Sasuke and go,"

"I can take him," Itachi said boldly.

"I know you can," Mikoto's voice was calm a soothing, despite the situation, "But I am your mother. I won't let you, not as long as I live. The day you two were born, I swore I would protect you,"

Itachi did not quite understand. He knew he was powerful enough to take Fugaku on. But he let it slide. He grabbed Sasuke and dragged him away. Sasuke, being the brave and smart boy he was, followed willingly. Not a moment later, the house exploded with fire.

Itachi grimaced before picking Sasuke up and running.

* * *

"They called me Fugaku of the Wicked Eye for a reason, you know," Fugaku smirked.

"I may not have a fancy name attached to me, but I will defeat you," Mikoto snarled.

Fugaku laughed coldly giving Mikoto a glimpse of how far he had fallen. "And what are you going to do? Your Sharingan is nothing against my Mangekyo,"

"You underestimate me, Fugaku," Mikoto replied.

Kushina's dead had taken a toll on Mikoto. Being an Uchiha, no one but her knew just how much loosing her best friend had hurt. All that anyone needed to know was that it hurt enough to put Mikoto through the intense process of developing her eye to the next stage.

Mikoto glanced at Fugaku's eyes. Fugaku was caught off guard. He watched, baffled, as the world around him turned red.

"Wh-what is this?" Fugaku demanded.

The met each others eyes.

"Damn you, woman!" Fugaku growled, activating his own Mangekyo.

The battle of the Mangekyo Sharingans began.

* * *

Itachi ran with only two goals in mind. Protect Sasuke. Find Naruto.

Itachi carried Sasuke on his back as he ran towards Naruto's apartment. The Coup had already started, taking out large portions of the village. Itachi frowned, wondering why he had not been told of this before.

He reached Naruto's apartment only to find it completely destroyed. Itachi forced down panic as he searched through the debris.

"Itachi-Nii!"

Itachi whirled around to see Naruto waving at him, standing beside Sasuke. Itachi ran over to them, tanking whatever Kami was up there.

"Naruto, thank goodness you're okay," Itachi said.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

Itachi shook his head, "I'll tell you later. For now, we must go,"

Naruto nodded. Itachi grabbed the two boys hands and started dragging them away as quickly as possible. There was another explosion as the ground shook, but Itachi refused to fall. Knowing that he would get no where if the boys continued as slowly as they were, Itachi picked both of them up and jumped away, narrowly missing a barrage of shurikens and kunai.

Itachi ran. Right now, his biggest priority were the two boys in his arms.

Shisui was an extra.

"Itachi?"

"Shisui!"

"You're alright!" Shisui exclaimed in delight.

Itachi nodded, noticing the little girl in Shisui's arms.

"Is that the Hyuuga heiress?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. I found her among some Hyuugas. She was unconscious when I found her,"

Itachi grimaced, "How will this end?"

"Not sure, but it will end soon. The Uchiha greatly underestimated the power of Konoha,"

Itachi shook his head sadly, "I always knew arrogance would be their downfall,"

Shisui nodded in agreement, "Now lets get these kids to safety,"

Together, they jumped away.

* * *

Mikoto was on her knees, exhausted. She watched the giant fireball come at her in hopelessness.

At the very last moment, though, she found herself snatched away and put in a safe spot.

"Kakashi!" Mikoto exclaimed in surprise.

"Lady Uchiha," Kakashi nodded, his Sharingan ablaze.

Mikoto knew Kakashi loathed Fugaku. Fugaku had never ceased demeaning Obito even after his death. Furthermore, Fugaku had tried to have the Sharingan removed from Kakashi's eye.

"Let's take him on," Kakashi said, determination lacing his voice, "together,"

Mikoto smirked gratefully. She had known she couldn't possibly defeat Fugaku the moment his Sharingan came ablaze, but with extra help.

She was sure she'd win.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter seemed a little off or if something was bad about it. I never got around to editing it.**


	8. Coup's Aftermath

Itachi slumped down.

"I think it's over," Shisui said quietly.

Hinata looked around, her eyes wide and fearful. Naruto and Sasuke were on either side of her, just as scared.

"'Tachi-Nii, where's mummy?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I'm sure she's okay," Itachi said.

Sasuke knew it was a lie. Itachi wasn't sure. His mother was strong, but could she really compare to his father.

"Aunt Mikoto!"

It was the first time Mikto had ever heard Naruto call her that. Her heart swelled with pride as the yellow bundle of joy stood up.

Her eyes scanned over everyone there, amongst many other survivors. Mikoto heaved a sigh of relief and engulfed her boys in a hug. Sasuke and Itachi hugged back, relieved that their mother was alive, not even thinking about their father.

Shisui and Naruto shifted awkwardly until they were pulled into the embrace, with Hinata of course. Mikoto had never been so relieved to see them all, alive and whole if only traumatised. Naruto hugged back tight, unused to being hugged but not caring the slightest.

* * *

"I shall be forever grateful," Hiashi said once more.

Shisui rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Please, Lord Hyuuga, I just did what was right,"

Shisui turned to leave, waving to Hinata who smiled shyly and waved back.

"Shisui," Itachi said, suddenly appearing beside his best friend, "I think you solved the conflict between the Hyuugas and Uchihas in a single night,"

If Shisui didn't know Itachi better, he would have thought Itachi was being completely serious. Instead, Shisui laughed.

"Don't be silly. All I did was save a little girl's life,"

Itachi shook his head, smiling slightly, "You're so modest. You and Naruto would get along well,"

Shisui grinned. He didn't know Naruto well yet, but he still had a lingering fear of the Kyuubi in him. Still, he was Shisui - he was not one to pass up an awesome friendship over something some idiots said.

"I'm sure we will,"

* * *

"Kakashi!" Mikoto, head of the Uchiha clan, said in surprise, "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Kakashi shrugged uneasily, "Okay,"

"Naruto will be glad. He and Sasuke are asking for Uncle Kakashi," Mikoto said teasingly.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "They are better than the brats I'm failing,"

"Life of a Jounin Instructor is that bad, huh?"

Kakashi nodded, "Worse,"

* * *

Barely any civilians died. Quite a few ninjas died. Half of the Uchihas had been wiped out.

There were casualties. The Third Hokage could not say the Coup had been for the best. The loss of life was no small matter.

But it was not the loss of hope. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Mikoto had quickly rose up and organised the Uchiha Clan. There was a formal apology from her, and while not everyone forgave the Uchiha, the major clans easily supported Mikoto. She quickly weeded out traitors and Coup supporters, putting them in her place.

In even better news, Itachi was appointed as the next Hokage. It was a political move, making him the next Hokage, but it was worth it.

Of course, he was still too young, so the Third had to wait until he was at least seventeen.

The Hyuuga and Uchiha, the biggest rivals in Konoha, we getting along well. They did not trust each other by any means, but Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto became fast friends and no one denied the Hyuuga princess and the Uchiha prince their playdates.

It was adorable to everyone but Hiashi and Mikoto.

The Third smiled. The Coup should never have happened in the first place. But it was over. They would move on to a brighter future.

* * *

Naruto grinned happily as he sat in his newly constructed classroom. Half of the building had been taken down but quickly reconstructed.

"I heard from my mum that the Uchiha were the ones to do this,"

"Yeah. We can't even trust our own classmates,"

Naruto smirked. Two identical shrieks filled the air.

"You're brutal," Sasuke said, shaking his head.

Naruto grinned back, "It's their fault for standing in that exact spot, dattebayo"

Sasuke smirked and leaned back in his seat, "I am so glad mum let you move in,"

"Cause you love me?" Naruto teased.

"No. Cause now I have someone to help me prank Uncle Kakashi," a truly evil grin spread across Sasuke's face, "And Itachi while you're at it,"

* * *

The Uchiha household was in an uproar.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Mikoto yelled.

"What did you two do this time?" Itachi asked the two giggling boys hiding behind him.

"Nothing," Sasuke said innocently.

"Uh huh," Itachi said in disbelief.

"Where are they?" Mikoto asked, storming in, "They completely trashed the living room!"

"Behind me," Itachi pointed nonchalantly.

"Traitor!" Naruto yelled.

"Mummy, you don't really want to punish us, do you?" Sasuke asked with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Aunt Mikoto! You're my favourite aunt, dattebayo!" Naruto said, his blue eyes widening.

Mikoto groaned, "I'm your only Aunt," she mumbled, "Damn it, can't stay mad at them,"

And anyway, the living room wasn't _that_ bad.

"But still," Mikoto warned, "Next time, go to Hinata's house when you have the urge to destroy something,"

"Okay," the boys chorused. After all, they didn't want to push Mikoto too far.

Mikoto smiled as the boys ran off quickly before she changed her mind.

"I'm glad I managed to keep my promise to Kushina,"

"Yeah," Itachi said with a small grin, "I'm glad too,"

* * *

 **And that's the end. I hope you enjoyed! I know it wasn't all that well written but I really wanted a Mikoto fanfic and this is what I came up with. I don't really know if I'll be writing any more of this, but maybe I could write Naruto's genin years or Naruto discovering about Kushina and Minato or something. Still unsure. I might be writing a new Naruto book soon, so stay tuned.  
**

 **Leave a review on anything really, even if it's your favourite flavour of ice cream. Or don't leave a review. You're choice.**


End file.
